Tawog: Lemons of Elmore
by Steampunk Gentleman
Summary: A series of smutty one shots that will feature different pairings getting it on! Though be aware that I've never written lemon fics before, so this is both a test to see if I can write a fap-worthy story, and to see how readers will react...all comments are welcomed, along with constructive criticism. Also, feel free to request a pairing you'd like to see in future chapters!
1. Chapter 1

~Tawog: Lemons of Elmore~

Please note, if you don't like reading about cartoon characters screwing, then you might wanna read something else...I've heard the My little pony section of the site is nice and normal...ish.

Also, this is my first attempt at a 'Lemon' fic, so if the smexy scenes seem clunky, now you know why...also, feedback and constructive criticism is appreciated!

This series of one shot's will be a collection of different lemons with different characters each time, and you'll be able to ask for what characters you wanna see in later chapters! Not Anais though...she's a toddler...I mean sure Gumball and Darwin are like, what, twelve? but still...their shall be no bunny molesting here! There's also gonna be some attempted comedy thrown into the mix...but anyway, this chapter were going with Nicole and...erm...one moment please...ah, yes, Nicole and Penny~!

WARNING: THIS SERIES OF ONE SHOTS CONTAINS SCENES OF A SEXUAL NATURE, VIOLENCE AND FLASHING IMAGES, PARENTAL GUIDANCE, IS ADVISED. I've always wanted to say that... = ^._.^ =

~Chapter one: Penny's visit.~

Penny hummed quietly as she walked along the familiar street to Gumball's house, having been going to study with him in the afternoons for a class that was coming up soon, though Gumball spent the majority of the time distracted by something or other, and when she asked, he'd just blush and return to work.

Now that she thought about it, quite a few of the guys had been 'distracted' when she got her new shell, which was less bulky and more curvy then her previous one, making her seem more fit and in-shape...and peanutish.

She shrugged it off, smiling warmly as Gumballs house came into view, though what she didn't expect was Gumball and Darwin standing out side, pots on their head while they held water guns close, each of them creeping across their front lawn.

"Uh, Gumball, Darwin...what you guy's up too?" She asked, curious.

The two looked at her, before they raised their water guns, looking terrified.

"H-How do we know if she's the real Penny?!" Darwin asked, gulping.

"Well, in the movie, they did a blood test..." Gumball replied, glancing to Penny before Nicole opened the front door, holding a video cassette in her hand before she crossed her arms, standing on the porch as she eyed her children.

"How many times have I told you not to watch your fathers movies?! Last weak The invasion of the body snatchers, and now The thing? I'm going to start hiding these things..." She said, before Gumball and Darwin gave yells, firing their weapons at their mother before they fled, yelling something about 'stopping it from spreading'.

Nicole sighed, looking down at her wet shirt with a frown before she looked up, seeing a rather confused Penny.

"Oh, hello dear! I'm sorry...they got into their father's movie collection and...well...took it a little too seriously." She said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, it's alright...I'll just head home and study." Penny said, smiling.

"Nonsense, you can still study here, I'll help out and make you a drink...orange juice sound good?" Nicole asked, waving the young peanut...deer...thing over.

Penny smiled, walking over to Nicole, giving her a thankful smile as she walked into the familiar house.

"Thank you , I could use some help from someone who isn't constantly getting distracted..." She said, chuckling as she took a seat on the living room couch and removed her back-pack, while Nicole hurried to the kitchen.

"No problem dear, it's the least I can do for you helping my son not get the worst grades possible..." She called back, pouring her a glass of orange juice before joining her on the couch, passing her the cold drink.

Penny took the cool glass, smiling as she sipped the refreshing drink. "Thank you ." She said, smiling as she placed the glass down on the living room table before searching her back-pack for the work, before pulling out a few sheets of paper.

"Alright, let's begin sweetie!" Nicole said, smiling before the two began to get down to business...to defeat, the math.

After an hour of studying, they had managed to get the papers finished and sorted, and thanks to Nicole's help, Penny and Gumball would most likely get an A or B on their paper.

"Well then sweetie...I think that should do it!" Nicole said, smiling as she gave the peanut a small pat on the back.

"Indeed, thank you , you've been a great help...Gumball normally dozes off about twenty minutes into studying.

Nicole chuckled, before giving the young girl a small, innocent smile. "Would you like another drink before you head home Penny?" She asked, picking up the girls empty glass.

Penny smiled up at the blue feline, nodding. "Thank you , that would be great...it's a long walk home and due to the heat I'd rather not be thirsty." She said, before she began to pack her things away.

"Very well...I'll be right back sweetie." Nicole said, getting back up and walking to the kitchen, pouring out another glass of orange juice before she smirked, reaching into her shirt pocket and pulling out a small pill.

She dropped it into the drink, watching it fizzle before she walked back into the living room, passing the glass to penny.

"Here you go, enjoy." She said, smiling as she sat back down beside her, watching Penny drink the juice.

Penny finished the drink, placing her glass down before blinking a few times, smacking her lips.

"That...tasted...funny." She said, before her eyes closed and she leaned back on the couch, slipping into a soft slumber.

"Good...now then, let's go~!" Nicole sang, before she gently picked the unconscious girl up, grinning before she walked to the door.

"Richard, I'm off to the store!" She called, getting a snore in response before she headed out to her car, placing Penny in the boot before she got into the drivers seat, smirking.

~~~~Magical time skip~~~~

Penny woke up on a soft bed, her body feeling tired while her vision was a little fuzzy. From what she could tell she was in a hotel room of somes ort, and a rather luxurious one at that.

"W-Where am I?" She muttered, looking around with a confused gaze, before it settled onto a familiar blue feline, who was sat in an arm chair,dressed in a fluffy white dressing gown.

"Ah, your awake...about time~" She cooed, smiling warmly from her seat as she watched the confused girl.

Mrs. Watterson?" She asked, clearly confused by the events that were unfolding.

"Well Penny, I've seen why my son enjoys your company...your smart, polite...and awfully attractive~" She said, getting out of the arm chair as she began to disrobe, revealing her shapely form to the Peanut, biting her lip.

Penny blushed, averting her eyes from the frisky feline.

" , this i-is wrong on so many levels!" She yelped, before she felt the soft touch of one of Nicole's fuzzy hands trail down her side, causing the Peanut to give a small whimper.

"Come on now, don't be afraid...you'll love this~" She whispered, before she gently shoved the peanut onto her back, one of her hands diving between her legs.

"Now, let's see how we get at this lovely slit~" She cooed, feeling around before Penny gave a yelp, a small section of her shell coming loose as Nicole prodded between her legs, dropping onto the bedsheets to reveal her hazel coloured slit.

"Ah, there we are...now spread your legs like a good girl..." Nicole whispered softly, taking hold of her ankles as she spread the young girls legs, grinning as she felt Penny comply.

"B-Be...gent-gentle..." She whimpered, taking a small breath before she felt Nicoles warm, soft tongue lick along her slit, a soft purr leaving the feline while Penny gave a squeak of surprise and pleasure.

Nicole licked her lips, smiling at the slightly nutty taste of her young lovers slit, chuckling. "Hm, you taste as good as you look sweetie...this is going to be fun!" She purred, before she dragged her tongue along Penny's slit once more, moaning softly as Penny's hands gripped the bedsheets, her eyes closed tightly as she bit her lip, both enjoying and confused at the felines actions.

"Please , I-I feel weird!" The young girl moaned, panting softly as Nicole slipped her tongue into her, causing the peanut to give a timid squeal as Nicole began to lap at her soft inner walls, moaning at the delightful taste while Penny squirmed and gasped, her eyes shooting open.

"N-Nicole~!" She moaned, her legs wrapping around the older cat's head, holding her in place as she began to grind against her face, working purely on instinct at this point, whimpering and moaning in pleasure, tossing any doubts or confusion she had to the wind as she let the cat have her way with her, wanting to feel more of the nerve racking pleasure that Nicole was all too happy to give.

Nicole was surprised as she felt the young girls legs hold her head in place, before giving a muffled yelp, feeling her hot, wet slit slowly start to grind against her face, coating her lips in her sweet tasting juices while her tongue licked and swirled inside of her.

After a while Nicole managed to pull herself free, quickly moving a hand to stroke and rub the girls soaked slit, licking her lips with a soft sigh. "Heh, I love that taste...and judging from the way your acting, your enjoying this as well arent you my sweet little peanut~?" She asked, smirking as she slipped a finger into the girls tight slit, wriggling it around as she forced a moan from Penny's lips.

"Y-Yes...please Nicole, do-don't stop!" She cried, before she felt a sharp bolt of pleasure shoot up her spine, causing her to give a loud, throaty moan as her slit quivered, her sweet juices spraying forth from her tight fuck hole, covering her older lovers hand, which continued to stroke and pump her slit as the young girl came.

"Their you go, let it out~" Nicole cooed, forcing more of her sweet juices out of her before she removed her hand, Penny's pleasure racked body going still as she panted, dizzy from the bliss she'd received. "Now then...my turn~" Nicole hissed, smirking as she got up and approached some drawers, pulling the top drawer open before she reached in, retrieving a double sided strap on before she smirked, spreading her own pink slit to the peanut, who bit her lip, eyeing the mature woman with a lusty gaze.

"Now, why don't you just relax while I look after you~?" Nicole asked, biting her lip as she slid her side of the dildo on, the silicone cock sliding into her experienced slit with ease before she strapped the double sided sex toy on, proceeding to approach the young girl, who had since sat up a little, propped on her elbows.

Nicole gently laid her back down, a hand moving to grasp the false member, stroking it as she began to rub the tip against Penny's moist slit, coating it in her sweet tasting juices before she slowly slid into her, smiling softly at the girl who gave a soft moan, only to give a cry of pain as the sex toy broke her hymen.

Nicoles movements stopped, her arms wrapping around the now crying girl as she held her close, kissing her cheek softly as she waited for her to calm down and adjust to the new feeling...she wanted to pound the girl into a moaning mess, though she didn't want to harm her anymore then she needed too.

"Hush now sweetie, just try to relax...it'll feel good soon enough..." She whispered, while Penny clung to her, sniffling and whimpering softly.

A few minutes passed before Penny gave a small nod, the pain having subsided enough for Nicole to slowly begin thrusting into her, all the while hugging her younger lover close, whispering sweet nothings as she pleasured her little lover, who in turn gave pained moans and whimpers, closing her eyes as she went limp in the felines embrace, letting the older woman do what ever she pleased.

Nicole smiled, pressing her lips against Penny's, kissing her lovingly as she slowly began to speed up, moaning as she felt the sex toy shift inside of her own slit, her blue cheeks turning a soft pink.

She broke the kiss, much to the dismay of Penny, though her disappointment was quickly replaced with bliss as Nicole began to get rougher, repositioning the young peanut as she loomed over her, her hands resting either side of her head as she pumped into her, moaning softly, while Penny herself quivered and gasped.

"Nicole, p-please...it...feels so go-good!" She cried, her hands once more gripping the bed sheets, shaking with each thrust from the blue feline, who was more then happy to pleasure the younger girl.

"Mm, such a good girl you are...come on n-now...cum for me sweetie, let me hear your cute moans..." Nicole hissed, grinning as her thrusts sped up, she was growing close to her limit herself, so she was eager to get as much pleasure out of this as possible.

penny was the first to give in to her pleasure, once more giving an spine tingling moan as she came, spraying her juices onto the sex toy while Nicole did the same, giving a long cry of ecstasy as she quivered, her slit massaging the toy inside of her as she sprayed her own sweet smelling juices coating her side of the sex toy.

With that, she collapsed, laying atop the smaller girl, who lazily wrapped her arms around Nicoles waist, snuggling up to her while Nicole did the same, panting.

"Mm, wasnt that fun?" She asked softly, yawning as she slowly began to drift to sleep.

"Y-Yeah...it was..." Penny muttered, too tired to do or say anything more as she too began to feel herself slip away, the warmth from Nicole lulling her into a pleasant slumber.

And thus, the two slept peacefully in the hotel room, snoring softly. Well, until room service came the next morning to find them in the awkward position, and what followed was a series of legal cases and pubic outrage...though that, is for another story.

(So yeah, that's the first chapter! I think I rushed a little towards the end, though I like to think I did well before that...keep in mind that this was my first attempt at smut, so if it seems clunky and...well...poorly written, theirs the reason why! Anyway, if you liked it leave a comment...if you didn't, leave a comment telling me why! I'd like feedback so I can improve my writing skills and hopefully make better chapters int he future! Also, don't forget to leave suggestions for what characters you want to see in the next chapter!)


	2. Chapter 2: Gumball x Jamie

Chapter 2: ~Jamie's new pet~

Pairing requested by: Falconfox8

Darkness...silence...peace...that's all Gumball had known for the last hour before he woke up, he was aware of the soft feel of fabric covering his eyes, along with the feeling of rope around his wrists and ankles, while he himself rested on a soft surface...he also noticed he seemed to be missing his clothes due to the breeze in the room...or where ever he was.

He tried to speak, only to find his mouth had been muffled by a rag...at least he hoped it was a rag.

He didn't panic, trying to remain calm as he resisted the urge to thrash around, to scream...if he stayed still, pretending to sleep, perhaps his captor would leave him alone.

"Hm, perhaps I shouldn't have hit him so hard...I mean he hasn't moved in a while..." A voice muttered, huffing before chuckling, the sudden feeling of a hand rubbing the blue felines stomach causing him to give a small, scared gulp.

"Oh, never mind...he's moving...I'll call you back later." The voice said, before their was a slight click. "So, Gumball...you feeling alright?" The voice asked, the strangers hand gently scratching his belly, causing Gumball to give a soft purr before he quickly silenced it, mumbling against his rag.

"You are? Good...I was worried I'd knocked your brain loose or something...if you even have a brain in that dumb looking head of yours..." The voice muttered, chuckling.

Gumball then felt the rag get slowly removed from his mouth, though before he could say anything a pair of lips pressed against his own, kissing him passionately, a tongue forcing it's way into his unwilling mouth as he laid their, unable to resist the advancement.

The stranger held the kiss for a while before pulling away, sighing softly while Gumball whimpered, trembling a little as his cheeks burned a bright red.

"Hm, let's get that blindfold off...no use keeping it on you now." The stranger said, before the silky fabric that blocked his view was pulled away, revealing a rather messy bed room...and an all too familiar looking bully.

Jamie was sat on the edge of the bed, just as naked as he was, her eyes hidden behind her ginger hair as she smirked down at him, one hand slowly scratching his belly while the other held the black, silky fabric that had been used to cover the poor cat's eyes.

"J-Jamie?! What are you doing? And why the heck am I tied up?" Gumball asked, growing a little fearful at the idea of being kidnapped by the school bully.

"Oh come on Gumball, not even you can be that stupid to be oblivious to what's going on here..." She grumbled, huffing a little as she trailed her hand down his belly, smirking as she reached his flaccid member, her hand slowly gripping it.

This caused Gumball to give a small groan, shivering at the feeling of her cold hand on his member which slowly began to rise as Jamie started to pump her fist along his flaccid shaft, humming quietly as she kept her gaze focused on Gumball, who in turn had began to squirm and whimper.

Soon enough his five inch long member was standing at full mast, twitching as Jaime's hand skillfully stroked him. "Heh, you like that kitty~?" Jamie teased before she moved her hand away, causing Gumball to give a small whimper of disappointment.

"Why'd y-you stop?" He asked, lifting his head to look at the girl, his mind swimming with questions and confusion.

"Oh, I'm sorry...but if you want more of where that came from, your gonna have to beg..." She said causally, smiling as she moved her hand to gently scratch his belly.

"C'mon Jamie...thi-this isn't fair..." He whined, missing her soft touch...for a bully who regularly punched and harassed him at any chance she got, she was being rather gentle.

"So? Who ever said that this was going to be fair? Heh...I could just put the blindfold and gag back on you, leave you wanting more~" She mused, chuckling a little.

Gumball shook his head at that, not wanting to be left in his current state, his member aching for the girls attention.

"F-Fine! Please Jamie...I-I'll do anything you want, carry your books, give you my lunch money for the next month...j-just make me feel good again!" He begged, whimpering before giving a sharp gasp, Jaime's hand once more wrapping around his member before she resumed her handjob, chuckling.

"Alright then...your lunch money for the next month it is~!" She cooed, chuckling softly as she stroked his member, her fist pumping his length, forcing soft moans and purrs from the bound cat, who gave in to the sensations of bliss that spread throughout his body, his toes curling as he began to pump his hips in time with her hand.

"Jam-Jamie...I feel weird..." He moaned, shuddering before a jet of cum spurted from his tip, covering the young rams hand in his sticky love goo as she continued to stroke him, eager to get as much as she could out of the boy.

"Mm, their you go my little Gumbitch...doesn't that feel nice?" Jamie asked, chuckling as she let go of his semi hard member, licking his sticky cream off her hand, giving a happy murmur.

Gumball gave a shaky sigh, blushing at the crude nickname as his body began relaxing as he laid on the soft sheets, drunk off the pleasure he'd received. "Y-Yeah...it was great..." He said, smiling up at the ram, who had finished cleaning her hand, licking her lips.

She smiled, her hand once more moving to scratch his belly, earning a soft purr from the blissful cat, who enjoyed the attention.

"Well then, you'll love what I have planned for you Gumbitch...your gonna be my little kitty...in school and out of it...you'll do whatever I say, and in return, I'll give you more 'special' treatment..." She whispered, leaning down to give his cheek a quick peck, getting a content sigh from Gumball, who nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good t-to me Jamie...heh...this was awesome..." Gumball said with a smile, looking at the ram...being her 'little kitty' didn't sound like a bad deal to the cat, in fact it sounded rather enjoyable, he'd been looking for a girlfriend and Penny had not worked out...so he supposed being with Jamie was the next best thing, not to mention the perks of having a bully for a girlfriend.

"Glad you agree...stick with me numbskull, and soon enough you'll be king of the school...not to mention my little kitty bitch~!" She sang, chuckling a little as she laid down beside the cat,snuggling up to him with a sigh.

"But for now...I wanna nap..." She grumbled, giving his cheek a small peck as she settled down to sleep, while Gumball purred softly, smiling contently...things were going to be a lot more interesting from here on out for the blue feline.

(I'm sorry if this seemed rushed or short...I've been busy with collage and had a nasty case of writers block, but I'm back now! So I'll be more active! Anyway, our next pairing is...Gumball and Carrie, so yeah...I-I'll start writing that.)


End file.
